


Cuz Rilly, Who Wudn't?

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Intentionally Bad, M/M, bad grammar, birthday fic, ill-advised, lol!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday LOL!fic foar a deer, deer friend mmmmkay. Yu readz at ur own risk an yu iz nawt sendin me flaymz do yu heerz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuz Rilly, Who Wudn't?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NomdePlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomdePlume/gifts).



Wuz layte at nite an Jawn had been owt at hiz lokal, drinkin' pintz an such wif Myke. He wuz sorta-kinda stumblin up teh stairz a lil bit, giggling to hisself and awl an' mumblin sum singy-songy unner hiz bref. 

Sherlok wuz sprawld on teh coush, Jawn's komputr on hiz belleh az uzual. "U iz drunk," he sez wif much disgust an judgementul attitewd. "Hermyuhnee stopped by wif Sevrus." 

Jawn sitz down on arm of teh coush wif a big pout. "Nawt fayr. Why u not textz me? Haf nawt seen Hermyuhnee in, lyke, agez."

"Ah assurz u she iz just az pritty an flexibl an kreativ az last tyme and Sevrus iz still hung like a hippogryff. Wuz vairy satizfactoree. An did I saiz she left? No. I saiz she stopped by. U heerz but az usualz u doez nawt lissen, Jawn," Sherlok saiz wif much disdaynz. 

Jawn skowled, "U iz jus being diffikult. Az usualz. Wheer iz she, then?"

"Sevrus went tew see Lestrayd an Hermyuhnee iz takin a nap in ur bed. Am supost tew go up dere wif u when u getz home. Iz some fangurl's birftday an Hermyuhnee wantz tew give her kompromizing picturz or somfin."

"U wantz tew take kompromizing picturz wif me?" Jawn saiz wif a shy.

Sherlok rolz hiz eyz. "I wantz tew do all kyndz of kompromizing things wif u, Jawn. Pay attenshunz, rilly. Nao givz us a kiss."

Sew Jawn gayv Sherlok a kiss. Was nice. Then Hermyuhnee took awl dese nawnee picturz cuz hawt damn, who wudn't?


End file.
